Photography with low-end cameras and multiple-use devices with built-in cameras has become increasingly popular. However, these devices generally have fixed lenses with fixed focal lengths or a low range of focal lengths. Accordingly, such devices limit a user's ability to explore a wide range of image capture capabilities and techniques. Unlike some professional quality cameras, cameras integrated with multiple-use devices, such as mobile phones, and other non-professional grade cameras are generally not designed for integration with auxiliary components that expand the image capture capabilities of such devices. For example, professional grade cameras may incorporate lens mounting technology (such as a bayonet or thread mounting schemes) that allows auxiliary components, such as specialized lenses, to be mounted and dismounted to and from the camera body.
In an attempt to increase the range of image capture capabilities of non-professional grade cameras and cameras integrated into multiple-use devices, auxiliary components have been created for a limited number of these devices. However, these components generally have a number of significant disadvantages, some of which may be attributed to their attempt to integrate auxiliary components into a relatively new class of devices through methods and in manners akin to those implemented in existing professional grade devices. More specifically, current systems for integrating auxiliary components, particularly lenses, into multiple-use devices having built-in cameras, are generally complex, multi-component, bulky, expensive, and some times unstable devices that are cumbersome to integrate with the underlying device and lack device portability, characteristics which generally oppose the fundamental natures of the base devices.